The Lone Wolf of the North
by realnovenbrix
Summary: Arya is on her way home to Winterfell but as she was on her journey towards home, he met someone. Someone that is a threat to the Starks. Who is this man? What is Arya's plan with this man? What will she do as a former member of the Faceless Men Guild?


It was early in the morning and Arya was walking back home to Winterfell with her sword, Needle. She passed through the wilderness walking as quiet as possible so that she won't have to attract people. She avoids the presence of people to evade danger. A few feet away, she hears the sound of footsteps, galloping of a horse. She quickly hid on one of the huge trees at the side of the road. She listened to the sound of the footsteps and heard a voice, a woman's voice, on the other side of the road.

" **Milord! What brought you here wandering in the wilderness alone?"** asked the woman.

The horse stopped.

" **I'm no wandering, dear. I am on my way to King's Landing to visit someone."**

Arya was surprised of the voice she heard. A man's deep and cunning voice sounds familiar to her. He tried to look at the man but his face was looking at the woman and she didn't see it.

" **Well, if you excuse me, lady. I need to go now."** the man said to the woman.

Arya quickly hid again behind the tree. She heard again the galloping of the horse until she can hear it in afar distance. She looked again on the other side of the road to see if the woman is gone. The woman was long gone. Arya went out of her hiding place and looked around if there are still other people. She went back to the previous path she passed and followed the man. Thunder roared as Arya ran as fast as she could to catch up with the man. She avoided the obstacles she faced as she ran. It was now drizzling and Arya haven't seen the man, yet. Then the rain poured down and Arya was now wet. In a distance, she saw a horse by the tree. She slid down on a slope near the tree and tiptoed towards the tree so that she would not be seen. As she draws nearer, he saw the man. The man was standing by the huge tree.

 _Resting,_ she thought.

Arya hid on the front of one of the smaller trees surrounding the huge tree so that she could see the face of the man. Still, the rain poured down and she couldn't clearly see the man because of the strong rain. She got her bag and grabbed something, a face of an old woman who has scars on its face. The face she got was from the Hall of Faces. She wore the mask and looked exactly like the old woman. She approached the man and did her cadging.

 **"Oh merciful, gentleman. Spare me a piece of nourishment for I have come from a faraway hometown and I still haven't eaten."**

Arya finally saw the face of the man. It was him. The man she wanted to kill.

 **"Greetings, old woman. What are you doing on the wilderness at this time? I pity you; here have some of my foods. I have some spare bread in my baggage, let me get it for you."** said the man.

As the man marched towards his horse and went into his baggage he got the bread and turned his back to the old woman. He heard the sound of an unsheathed metal despite the loud noise of the rain. Arya then sprinted towards the fellow. Confused and shocked, the fellow did not move. Arya then stabbed the man in the chest not once, not twice but five times. He staggered down backwards and Arya obstructed her throat. With all his might, the fellow shoved the hand of Arya and made Arya off balanced. His robe was now wet and full of blood. His vision was woozy for a lot of blood came out of his body.

 **"Who are you, old woman!"** said the man as he was breathing heavily.

Arya stood up and smiled. She was about to remove her face mask but the man held up his last breath.

 **"I am no old woman. I am Arya Stark."**

Arya stood up and the rain slowly stopped and a ray of sunshine has shone on her face. He pulled the man up towards the bottom trunk of the huge tree. Arya went back on the tree where she left her small bag and her Needle. Arya pulled out a small blade on her bag, sharp enough to pierce through skin flesh. She cut off the face of the man as what Faceless Men do to the dead bodies. Arya then again pulled the faceless man he once knew and stumble him at the back of the huge tree so no one would saw the man. Arya used the horse of the fellow as a mode of transportation to Winterfell.

When Arya was only a few miles left to Winterfell, she tied her horse to a tree in the forest near Winterfell. She then walked towards the place with her small bag and inside it are the two faces of the man and of an old woman and on her side is her Needle. When Arya arrived at the gates of Winterfell, the guards approached her with a shout on the watchtower.

" **Who goes there?"**

" **I'm Arya Stark, daughter of Eddard Stark. I am here to see my sister, Lady Sansa."**

The guards looked at each other and the other one nodded below him, a sign to open up the gates. As Arya entered slowly in Winterfell, she observed the same thing. Quiet as usual and people busy doing each of their works. On the right side was a girl wearing a thick black coat made out of real animal fur. The girl was looking at Arya as she entered the premises of Winterfell on one of the high terraces. The girl was smiling. Arya looked at her and stopped walking. It was her sister, Lady Sansa.

Sansa went down from the terrace and welcomed back her sister, Arya. They both smiled and greeted each other with warm hugs. Sansa gestured to Arya to get inside the castle so that they may talk and discuss.

 **"What brought you here, little sister?"** asked Sansa.

 **"Oh stop calling me that! I'm not your little sister."** replied Arya.

 **"No, seriously. What brought you here?"**

 **"Well aside from going home, there is something that I will tell you."**

 **"What is it?"**

 **"You remember the time that I left Winterfell?"**

**"Yes, and?"**

 **"I went to the House of Black and White in Braavos to train and avenge our family for they have wronged us. I am part of the Faceless Men guild."**

 **"I have heard of those Faceless Men, they are a group of assassins. Is that true?"**

 **"Yes, but I left the guild for I am not willing to give up my identity. I am wearing these masks in order to fool them and to hide my true self."**

Arya got the old woman's face on her baggage and wore it. Sansa, to her surprise, was shocked and astonished on what she saw.

 **"You really look like an old lady."** Sansa said.

 **"Yes."**

 **"And sound like it."**

Arya nodded. She removed the mask of the old woman on her face and returned it to her bag.

 **"So, you have killed people?"** Sansa asked curiously.

Arya lowered down her head in guilt.

 **"You know this is very dangerous! Have you thought about that? Yes, you could be anyone and avenge our family but if you die, you are going to pay for your life!"** Sansa said furiously.

 **"I know you are going to say that."** Arya said as she was going to walk out of the room.

 **"Wait."** Sansa said.

Arya stopped walking.

 **"I still have one thing to discuss with you tomorrow. Spend your night here. You looked exhausted."** Sansa added.

The day after, Arya woke up early and cleaned her baggage and she heard a knock on the door. The door opened and it was her sister. Sansa told Arya to go with her and eat their breakfast. When they arrived at the dining table, Arya complained about the food.

 **"Oh right, soup. The food of the people in Winterfell always eats."**

They ate quietly as they suffice their stomachs with warm beef stew. After they finished their food, Arya spoke up.

 **"Your discussion should be important because I will be off somewhere and got some other things to do."**

Sansa called a servant and whispered something. Arya rolled her eyes. The servant then went out. A few minutes later, a sound of a bell was rung from the outside. Sansa stood up while looking at Arya.

 **"It's time."** Sansa said to Arya.

And they both went outside the castle. A crowd was made outside the castle. Sansa began to address her message to the general public.

 **"As we all know that Littlefinger has done a lot of good things to the Starks and now he is off to King's Landing. We also know that he is an untrustworthy man and fools everyone with his deceitfulness. He is a huge threat to the Starks. If this continues, he will soon betray the Starks and leave us with nothing. I, Lady Sansa of House Stark, declares that you would kill Littlefinger and leave Winterfell as soon as possible. Anyone that could bring me his body will receive a great prize for his or her service to the Starks."**

Sansa left the crowd with confused faces and their echoing chatter. Arya followed her back inside the castle.

 **"That's it? You want to make our men kill Littlefinger?"** Arya scoffed.

Sansa remained silent. Arya made a face of annoyance and went back outside the castle. When she leaned on their terrace, he saw people, mostly men, busy on packing up things and getting their greatest weapons. Some carried silver swords while other chose to bring a bow and arrow. Arya gazed on the men and betting on them on who will kill Littlefinger first. Arya went back inside the castle and inside her room. She again a knock on the door and it was again her sister, Sansa.

 **"Ary-"**

 **"I'm going to King's Landing and kill Cersei."** Arya said before her sister finished speaking.

 **"What? No. That would be very dangerous. King's Landing is one of the highly protected and guarded cities of Westeros. You can't risk your life for this! The men of Cersei will kill you there!"**

 **"Did you also know that Cersei is the main reason why father is dead? She accused father for the wrong things he didn't commit and her fucking son Joffrey ordered to execute him!"**

Arya was teary eyed and Sansa was speechless.

 **"I'll be leaving after noon."** Arya added.

The men of Winterfell are slowly leaving the place. Arya couldn't take it anymore watching those men leave Winterfell. She stood up and went outside the room and looked for a piece of parchment, a quill, and ink. She told Sansa that she will be leaving after noon but she couldn't face Sansa after shouting at her the last time they talked. Arya decided to write a letter to Sansa and leave it on her room.

 _Sansa,_

 _I'm sorry but I have to do this. I will be leaving for King's Landing._

The door suddenly opened. Arya, panicked, folded the paper and the ink spilled over it.

 **"Shit! Next time yo-"**

Arya looked at the door and it was Sansa. She lowered down her head cleaning up the spilled ink.

 **"What are you doing here?"** Arya asked grumpily.

 **"I know you're mad and I just want to say I'm sorry."** Sansa replied.

Arya's attention was still on the spilled ink.

 **"And I want you to do it, kill Cersei."**

Arya stopped cleaning the mess and looked up on Sansa. Arya went near Sansa.

 **"I'm sorry, too. I'm sorry if this looks very dangerous to you but this is what I do. I can and even willing to offer my life just to have revenge on that person. And I promise you that I will be safe."**

Arya hugged her sister and Sansa hugged back.

 **"Be careful out there."** Sansa whispered.

 **"I will."** Arya replied.

They smiled at each other after they hugged.

 **"You better ready your things right now."** Sansa said as she gave Arya a thin coat.

Arya got her small baggage, her Needle and the coat her sister gave and Arya wore the coat looking like a thief in the night. She walked towards the window and glanced one more time at Sansa. Arya then jumped off the window.

Arya stealthily left Winterfell. No one noticed her when she left. He jogged towards the wilderness where she had left her horse. When she arrived, she saw that her horse was alright and was nibbling the grass surrounding it. He untied the horse and rode on it. She then started her exploit towards King's Landing. Arya travelled the whole afternoon. The sun was slowly setting and Arya was still travelling. She didn't pass by any small village or a place to stop by. She decided to halt on a nearby tree and decided to stay the night in the woods. She removed the coat that Sansa gave and spread it across the floor for her to sleep. It was already dark when she finished tying her horse on another nearby tree. She stared into the night sky making only the moon and stars her visible lights while feeling the cold breeze of the night. As Arya was going to close her eyes to sleep, she heard a sound of footsteps behind the trees where she was staying in. She quickly stood and catches hold of her Needle facing on where the sound came from. Arya kept her ears and eyes focused on the noise and movement. She looked around and it was again quiet. Then the wind blew and there was again the noise of a footstep; louder this time. Arya spun around and there she saw a figure of a person standing in front of her. 

**"Who are you?!"** Arya demanded. 

**"I'm guessing you're on an exploit, milady?"**

It was a voice of a man. The man stepped forward and Arya took one backward. The moonlight reflected on the man's face. The man was wearing long large robe. His hands are on his stomach. Arya looked at the man's face. She lowered down her sword.

 **"Lord Varys."** she said.

 **"Good Evening, Lady Stark."** Varys replied.

Arya guided Varys towards her place. He told Varys to sit on the huge roots of the trees. Arya went to gather wood branches and she started making fire. The small fire made them warm despite of the cold night wind. Arya sat on her coat facing Varys. 

**"What are you doing wandering on a night like this, Lord Varys?"** Arya asked.

 **"I was on my way to Winterfell because I have something to tell to your sister, Lady Sansa, but then I remembered that Cersei and I have still unfinished business to do for King's Landing now that she's the queen. She called for a meeting for some of the small council members. Now that she's the queen. She called for a meeting for all the Small Council members. How about you, Lady Arya. It's dangerous for a girl like you here to be alone."  
**

 **"I can protect myself, Lord Varys. I was also on my way to King's Landing to - "** Arya stopped talking.

 **"You are going to King's Landing to pay someone a visit, I guess?"** Varys asked.

 **"Yes, we can go together if you want so that you'll arrive there fast."**

 **"Please do, Lady Arya. We will leave tomorrow morning. You'll need strength for tomorrow. Sleep, you need it."**

Arya looked at her coat in the ground and lay on the floor. Varys stood up and killed the fire and went back to where he sat and slept.

Morning came and birds came twittering on the trees flying above them. Arya got her coat and wore it. She then got her baggage and Needle on her side. Varys on the other hand was ready and good to go. 

**"Good Morning, Lady Arya. There is a nearby village a few kilometers away from here, maybe we can have our breakfast there."  
**

Arya just nodded and rode on her horse, Varys then followed. A hundred meters away, Arya saw a smoke in the sky. When they were on an elevated area, they saw a small village. When they arrived, they bought with them a few pieces of bread for it is still a long way before they reach King's Landing, and they continued travelling. After approximately a day and a half of non-stop travelling, they arrived at their destination. King's Landing was huge. The Red Keep that seems so near became far in Arya's perspective. Arya was still on her horse and Varys was now walking.

 **"Lady Stark, the castle's entrance is just a few hundred more meters away from here. You can leave your horse in the castle's stables."  
**

Arya nodded and pranced her horse towards the castle and Varys followed. When they arrived the guards saw Lord Varys and Lady Arya and they opened the gate. Arya went to the castle's stables and left her horse there. Arya and Varys then proceed to the Red Keep. Arya then told Varys that she has to go to the toilet chamber but she didn't really go their but on a dark part of the castle. She grabbed her small baggage and wore the face of the man she killed days ago. After that, she left her small baggage and brought Needle with her. When she came out, she saw two guards. Instead of being alarmed, the two guards bowed their heads to Arya. It means that her mask was effective. While going there, people bowed down their heads showing respect to Arya. She didn't know that the man he killed was a well-respected man. She then went back to the route where Varys went and into the queen's chamber. When she arrived at the Small Council's court room, she saw two familiar figures. It was the queen, Cersei, and Varys. Their eyes were both on Arya.

 **"What took you so long?"** Cersei demanded.

 **"I didn't know you are also here."** Varys said.

Arya remained silent.

 **"Take a seat; we have a lot to discuss."** Cersei said as she gestured her hands towards the chair beside her.

Arya walked forward and sat on the chair. Cersei got a glass and filled it with wine and gave it to Arya. Arya then took a sip. 

**"As I was saying, your Grace, I brought with me Arya Stark. She said that she will visit someone here in King's Landing but she didn't mention who. I'll let her see you first before she'll go to someone she'll visit, if that is okay with you?"** Varys said.

Arya was just observing the two having their conversation. Her eyes were poisonous as the venom of the vipers when she looks at Cersei.

 **"It's been a while that I haven't seen that girl. Will you go and fetch her? Bring her to me now."  
**

 **"Right away, your grace."**

Arya made a huge gulp and Varys stood up and left the room. Cersei's attention was now on Arya.

 **"I would like to congratulate you, your Grace."** Arya said in the voice of the man.

Cersei just grinned at Arya and took a sip on her wine. Arya stood up and walked behind Cersei glancing on every corner and looking if Cersei's guards are present or not so that she may do her agenda successfully.

 **"So what are we going to talk about, your Grace?"** Arya asked now looking on the destroyed Great Sept of Baelor.

 **"I was planning to appoint you as my hand. I have successfully killed some of the Tyrells and I know that they are plotting revenge against me. They are going to kill me. If I die, I want you to sit on the Iron Throne."**

Arya, shocked, on the news she heard. She turned around and grimaced on Cersei. She walked towards Cersei and kneeled proudly beside her as she grasped the queen's hand.

 **"I would be honored, my queen."** Arya said.

Arya remoted her hands on the queen's and removed her mask, revealing her identity. Cersei was wordless. Before she can shriek for help, Arya spoke.

 **"Honored to kill you."**

Arya stood up and reached the dagger from her clothing as she held Cersei's head, choking her, and slit Cersei's throat. Blood gurgled out from the queen's throat. Cersei was shaking violently and was reaching for help. Due to huge amount of blood loss, Cersei becoming weaker and weaker yet still alive.

" **I am Arya Stark, daughter of Eddard Stark, the man you accused treason and your fucking son Joffrey sentenced him to death. I want you to remember that the last thing you will see is a Stark grinning at you as you held on to your last breath."**

Cersei barely moved, looking at Arya, she can't speak anymore. Arya grinned at her. Cersei was now sitting lifeless on her chair, her eyes still open, while blood was staining her clothing. Arya looked around if there was anyone watching. Arya inserted her dagger back at her pocket and went to a nearby window. She looked down and saw that it was not that high. She then jumped silently on the windows. When she reached the ground, she lowered down her head towards to the dark part of the castle and got her things. She got the old woman's face and wore it with her baggage and sword on her side. She then left the castle and Arya was nowhere to be seen in King's Landing.

It was four days since Arya left Winterfell. Sansa was standing on one of the watch towers of the fortress, waiting for some of his men to return. A few minutes passed, Sansa saw human figures approaching the castle. Due to the snowstorm, they cannot be clearly seen. Sansa waited for a few more minutes as her men were drawing closer and closer to the castle. When her crew was drawing closer, Sansa hurriedly ran down as she welcomed them back near the gates. The gates of Winterfell slowly opened. Sansa saw at least three men, two were riding the horse and the other one was on a huge wooden wagon. When they entered the premises, Sansa saw a feature of a person's body inside the wooden wagon. Sansa followed it until the horse stopped. 

**"Good day, lady Sansa"** said the man who handled the horse.

The man went down the horse. The other person in the horse also went down and the man in the wagon opened the back portion of the wagon. 

**"Have you killed Littlefinger?"** Sansa asked immediately.

 **"Sadly no, lady Sansa."** said the man. 

Sansa, downcast, looked to the ground.

 **"But we still have news for you."** added the man.

The man gestured lady Sansa towards the back part of the wagon. There she saw a disfigured body. Sansa find it hard to distinguish if the person was a man or a woman. The smell of the cadaver filled her nose that made her feel sick and turned back around.

 **"We found this body in the forest a few hundred kilometers here. We found it because of the smell of rotten flesh and we followed it and saw this one."**

 **"Do you have any idea who this person is? Who killed it?"** Sansa asked.

 **"No. Since the person who killed it stabbed the victim multiple times and scraped off its face."** replied the man. 

When Sansa heard this, he looked to the man. 

**"Scraped?"  
**

 **"Yes, lady Sansa."**

The man pointed towards the face of the man and Sansa leaned forward and just realized that the man has no face. Sansa stared the corpse with uncertainty. 

**"Before I forgot, beside the corpse was a small piece of wood and have carvings in it. Letters, perhaps? Maybe some sort of clue."** said the man near the wagon as he showed a small piece of wood. 

Sansa grabbed the wood and gazed on it. She saw ten letters, written in different way. Sansa noticed that there are three letters that are not capitalized. 

_**tesPhvLakB**_

Sansa thought of the three letters, she then smiled. Below the letters, she saw two familiar letters, initials of a name.

 **A.S.  
**

Sansa kept the small wood and looked at her men. 

**"Burn the body."**

The men stared at each other in confusion and moved accordingly to Sansa's orders. Sansa went back inside the castle, still grinning as she watched the engraved letters on the wood. She knew who the dead person was. She knew who killed it. It was the person she wanted to be dead in the first place. 

_**P**_ _etyr "_ _ **L**_ _ittlefinger"_ _ **B**_ _aelish_ , she thought.

And the person who killed him was the person she talked days ago, her sister, Arya Stark.


End file.
